First Kiss
by Charlmeister
Summary: Kodaka participates in his class for the school fundraiser and ends up in the kissing booth with the last person he'd ever think to be there. (Not great at summaries, that was so blah! gomen ne SenaxKodaka


**Anime: Boku wa Tmodachi ga Sukunai (Haganai) NEXT**

**Pairing: Sena x Kodaka**

_A/N: I had this written for awhile. When it comes to ships, I'm a bit iffy between Sena/Kodaka and Kodaka/Yozora. Sometimes I think he and Yukimura could be together, but then again, Yukimura would probably be too dense for a relationship. Especially since she has her "being a man" obsession going on. As for Rika, I just see her as being Kodaka's best or close friend. Hope you enjoy it!_

O.o.O.o

There was a fund-raiser being held at St. Chronica's and each class had to do something to contribute. Yozora was missing, so I figured she wouldn't be here. I still couldn't understand her. What was her point of making the Neighbor's Club if she was such a stubborn introvert and anti-socialist? Our class got divided into sections: the support group and those who'd operate the kissing booth. I got stuck in the operating group and sat at the back, somewhat excluded as they discussed.

I didn't offer any ideas since it was bad enough that my image as some scary delinquent hadn't lost root in their minds. Even clearing my throat made them visibly squirm in their seats. It was frustrating but I ignored it and just listened as they spoke. There were six of us who would operate the booth and each of us had a thirty second period to be the ones to be inside and service our customers. The idea was unnerving but I remembered that once anyone knew "the blond delinquent" was working the booth, no one would come in.

The support group had already set up the booth so at mid-day we filed out the classroom to the booth. We'd gotten a small room that had no door, just a red curtain with a cardboard sign pinned at the center. The sign wasn't that attractive, but it was okay, painted red and pink with the kanji characters for "kiss" with little heart symbols around it. I sat with them but still felt odd because they excluded me from their conversation. I doubt I'll ever get used to it.

I hadn't seen anyone from our club since the day started except Rika. I'd bumped into her on my way to school and she'd had a box full of gadgets clutched to her chest. She'd put rainbow-colored streaks in her hair but before I could comment on it, she'd left in a hurry. She was probably working on some new invention and Kobato was with her class.

It became boring just sitting there, not being able to talk with the guys who were talking about the few girls they'd kissed while working the booth. I noticed one of the girls who sat with them, in our class, kept glancing my way and each time I caught her, she looked away quickly. _What was that all about? _

I looked up as a girl pushed back the curtain and walked away, the guy, who was working with us, looked over at me and angled his thumb inside. I nodded and got up. My palms became sweaty. I was nervous about this. I'd never kissed a girl before. I'd almost kissed Sena during the King's game in the club room but otherwise…

I swallowed thickly and went in and paced the small room. It was a little larger than the average closet space. I waited for what seemed to be an eternity before light came in from the curtain being pushed back. I looked up at the girl, she was petite and cute, with curls that fell over her shoulders. She stared at me and smiled nervously then backed out the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I was convinced I had horns now. Absolutely convinced.

Another fifteen minutes whent by and I slid to my feet. This was going well.

The curtain opened then and a familiar voice sounded. "What are you doing?"

I raised my head instantly, shocked to see Sena. The shock was mirrored on her face,and she faltered. Was she embarrassed that I caught her coming here to get kissed?

"K- Ko- Kodaka, what…?"

"Sena?"

Her cheeks burnt a bright red and suddenly she turned her head away

"What are you doing here?"

She glared at me. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I had to do this with my class."

"Oh…" the rough tone of her voice softened.

I sighed, the tension made me edgy and I didn't want her to feel trapped. "We don't have to do anything."

"Don't decide for me, idiot. I already aid my money. So…give me my kiss." She had her hands on her hips, her expression demanding but it faded as she became shy. I swallowed hard, "You want me to kiss you?"

She flinched, as if the statement alone offended her. "That's what you're supposed to do." She snapped.

I heard the tremor in her voice. She was just as nervous as I was. "Uh..yeah." What if I wasn't any good? My heart was pounding wildly against my chest.

I stepped to her awkwardly and she stared up at me. She gripped my sleeves, just as she had done when we were about to kiss during the King's Game. I tensed, remembering Yozora.

"Kodaka?" she called softly. I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut, lowering my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and I froze again, feeling the gentle press of her chest against mine. Her grip tightened and she pulled me closer, making a tiny sound at the back of her throat.

I started to feel weird, my hands gripped her hips gently then as they moved to link around her waist, the curtain came open.

We sprang apart instantly and the face that peered at us…

"Yozora…" Sena looked away guiltily, her fists clenched at her sides. Shock was etched on her face as she stared at me. Not once did she look at Sena.

"Kodaka…"

I broke her gaze and looked away, wishing the ground would open and swallow me whole so I wouldn't have to see that look on her face.


End file.
